battleoflafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Los Angeles
The Battle of Los Angeles is one of many major battles during the Invasion of Earth by aliens from another world. Order of Battle Prelude to Battle American and other national scientists discovered a meteor shower that was going to hit the Earth. However the commanders of the United States Marines told the other marines that the meteors were slowing down before the impact and they showed a picture of a meteor in infrared was showed mechanical in nature. While the other marines were waiting for their commanders who were in the briefing room, they were watching a T.V. reporter on the beach showing meteors hitting the water and saw that one of the meteors hit a U.S. Coast Guard Cutter. The reporter showed shadowy figures on the naval ship hitting the water. The Battle of Los Angeles Alien infantry smashed inland, their first wave killing many civilians as they marched out of the Pacific Ocean and onto Santa Monica beach. The reporter covering the fall of meteors caught harrowing scenes of humans being attacked and killed. They initially fanned out quicker than the US armed forces could react. What assets that were on hand were smashed aside. Once the coast was cleared the extractors rose and waves 2-3-4-5 began their advance. Soon Los Angeles was a maelstrom of fire battles between Aliens and Humans lighting up the streets in a bloody urban battle. The Los Angeles Police Department and Los Angeles Fire Department began to assist the Armed Forces in fighting the Unidentified Enemy and evacuating civilians. The Los Angeles Police Department was overrun after several encounters and firefights with enemy forces, as was the Los Angeles Fire Department. A defense cordon was set up at Lincoln Blvd whist troops were ferried in from the outskirts to the Santa Monica FOB (Forward Operating base). Civilians who could make it were evacuated but many hundreds more remained beyond help and behind enemy lines where they were either captured and immediately executed. "I saw them take them out of their houses and line them up in perfect order and shoot them, shoot them in the head" one reporter was known to have quoted. Other civilians were left to evade Alien Forces in a desperate scramble to get to Santa Monica Airport. Staff Sergeant Micheal Nantz found one such group of civilians held up in a police station on South and Amarosa and took it under his wing to get them to safety. Soon enemy air power got involved in the battle, a surefire sign that the C and C asset was on the move. Wedge drones were carrying out precision fire missions and hunter killer sweeps.The battle raged in all for 24hrs before Nantz and his squad could bring down the C and C asset and turn the tide of the war. It was speculated that it took a further 18 months to fully kill or capture all Aliens that were part of the West Coast offensive force. Without air support the aliens had lost their advantage and their forces lacked the tactical co-hersion that was so dominant during the afternoon and 24hrs on August 11th 2011. Aftermath The aliens suffered heavy infantry casualties and extremely heavy air losses, both due to the command center's destruction, and to their dogfights with F/A-18's, (which were one-sided, in the humans' F/A-18's favor). The humans, however, suffered very heavy infantry and civilian losses, heavy ground vehicle and grounded aircraft were lost mostly in the assault on Santa Monica airport but no airborne jets at all. The United States Marine Corps' jets destroyed at least 20 (counted) Wedge Ships, and not one F/A-18 fighter jet was destroyed in the battle at all. This was the ultimate test of the USMC's pilots, who did not disappoint. Category:Events